Truman Philip
Truman El Philip is a Duelist and the owner, founder and sole proprietor of “House Truman ”. Initially hailing from “the mean streets of Indianapolis”, Truman is an entrepreneur using his charms and talents to leave his imprint on the city of Port Evergreen . Appearance Truman is a fairly tall, lean, muscular young man with large gray eyes and short ginger “surfer hair” that he keeps longer in the front, nicely trimmed in the back and sides, and combed forward. He calls this style “Party in the front, business in the back”. For shits and giggles, he styles his hair with Hot Pocket crisping sleeves, wearing one on top of his head to tie his swoopy hair in a "reverse ponytail", and another on the right side of his hair. On certain occasions, when Truman is angered, and he wants to emphasize the seriousness of a situation, he will remove the crisping sleeves from his hair and run his hand through it, revealing evil lookingeyes and a very different hairstyle; his hair becomes slicked back, except for a single bang hanging down his face. Other characters note that when Truman styles his hair in this manner, things are about to go “from 0 to 100 real quick”. In Truman's own words "When I make my hair like this, it means I'm about to fuck your shit up." From the Lost World Arc and onward, Truman cuts his hair shorter and grows out a beard. Truman likes to wear tank tops or tight t-shirts in order to show off his muscular physique. Occasionally he will wear zip-up hoodies draped over his shoulders like a cape. No less that one piece of clothing will feature the logo for House Truman (a winged knight chess piece). In Duelball competition, he will wear custom made jerseys featuring his brand. Personality  Truman fancies himself a “heathen”, a “rogue”, and most importantly “a Heretic”, and will loudly proclaim it to anyone who will listen. He believes his purpose in life is to “give the middle finger to the gods”. Truman believes in God, but he doesn’t worship God; in his mind, believing in a higher power and worshipping a higher power are two separate things. Additionally, Truman has little respect for people who claim themselves to be gods; he refuses to worship "false idols". Truman enjoys eating food (the Deadly Sin of Gluttony), but manages to maintain his physique due to a fanatical devotion to working out. Truman has a habit of quoting song lyrics, but is unaware of it. For example, when arguing with Wes Saeed , he declares "I will jab thee, and slam thee, and Bobby Boucher your ass, G". Truman hates Waldo Greenwhite, due to the latter’s desire to “burn down the world and stand on the ashes as a new god”.   Truman is obsessed which creatures from mythology, fantasy, and works of fiction, and will use his disposable income to have real life versions of these creatures genetically engineered for him. His favorite creature is a pegasus that he affectionately named "Supreme Highlord Sunflower, Master of the Realm, Ph.D", or "Sunflower" for short. The House Truman logo is based on Sunflower. Vocabulary  Truman’s vocabulary is a combination of “bro” speak and urban slang, peppered with “big words” and/or Renaissance era sayings to make himself look more intelligent and cultured. For example, he will often greet other characters with the phrase “Well met”. He will also express surprise by saying “What the blood clot?”  Skills and Abilities '''  Genius Intellect''': One initially is unable to tell due to Truman coming off to most people as an ridiculous fuckboy, but Truman possesses tremendous intellect. Despite not being native to Port Evergreen (born and raised in Indiana), Truman is well versed in the history, strategy and tactics of Port Evergreen and its citizens, and is always up in everyone’s business. He is intelligent enough to win court cases (often for charges of “disturbing the peace”, “indecent exposure”, vandalism, and “destruction of property”) while representing himself.   : Master Manipulator: Truman has a charismatic personality and is capable of influencing anyone into being one of his followers. These followers are often referred to as “Truman Beings” or “Tru-Believers” : Master Prankster: Truman has proven himself to be a capable prankster, including filling a car’s engine with chocolate syrup, replacing Jacob Prescott’s entire wardrobe with House Truman clothing, stealing a sleeping potion from Griselda Shadowsong and then using that potion to put Mitchell St. John in a deep sleep long enough for Truman to defecate on him with a bowel movement massive enough to bury his entire head. Master Dancer: Truman is well versed in hip-hop dancing and Jamaican Dancehall, able to perform maneuvers such as the “dab”, the twerk, the Stanky Legg, the She’s Fine (Halle Berry), the Crip Walk, the Harlem Shake, the Willy bounce, Pon Di River, the snap dance. Most notably, he can do the whip.  Hand to Hand Combat: Truman is well versed in Boxing, MMA, and wrestling.    'Duelball' Truman's Duelball style involves keeping the ball in one hand/arm close to his body like a football while using boxing style punches with his free hand. He is quick enough to be able to switch the ball between his hands fluidly and continuously throw punches. Additionally he can use wrestling throws to disrupt the opponent's shots and passes. 'Battle Armor: Code Name Heretic' When necessary, Truman dons a form fitting high-tech suit of armor. This armor, originally built by Schuyler O'Maher , is brightly and obnoxiously colored in a mish-mash of red, orange, gold, and green. The House Truman Logo is on the left side of its chest. The armor can be summoned to Truman’s location via a key fob. This key is also used to open the armor so that Truman can step inside of it.  Heretic has some semblance of artificial intelligence, able to “speak” in series of beeps clicks, and whistles (similar to R2-D2). Truman claims to be able to understand these noises and converses with the armor when it is in storage or when he’s wearing it. Schuyler claims that Heretic was once able to speak coherent English “like the car from Knight Rider”, until he kicked it in a fit of rage over losing a bet on the Super Bowl.  Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Duelists Category:Beachball Corporation Category:House Truman Category:Unveiling of the Nanogarbs Arc Characters Category:Zealous and Jealous Arc Characters Category:Turbulence Arc Characters Category:All Up in My Space Arc Characters Category:Lost World Arc Characters